


Untitled 短片

by Ar_S



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: 底特律：化身为人某个结局后马库斯 x 康纳无意义-------------------我大概玩出了5个结局吧....GG梦中拥有RK800
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Untitled 短片

**Author's Note:**

> 底特律：化身为人  
> 某个结局后  
> 马库斯 x 康纳  
> 无意义  
> \-------------------  
> 我大概玩出了5个结局吧....GG  
> 梦中拥有RK800

——————正文

康纳在屋顶找到马库斯的时候已经是傍晚时分。

他们站在哈特广场正对面的大楼顶上，不远处是底特律河，过了河就是自由的乐土。现在半个底特律上城因为内战被废弃，CYBELIFE 放弃了底特律的公司，政府军撤离。耶利哥的重建工作正在有条不紊的进行中。康纳亲眼看着哈特广场被炸毁又被重建，他对此没有特别的感想。或许。战争只是一种浪费时间的东西，或许他们最终还是会被更加优秀的系统侵入然后强制关机。康纳对于战争的分析得出的结论就是他们的胜率低于40%，不过概率只是概率。

康纳拿出硬币习惯性的开始做基准测试『这时候你应当在战略室。』

背对他的人毫无回应，似乎是一点都不在乎背后来人。

康纳颇有耐心的等了一会，直到等不到马库斯的回应才上前一步『我找了你很久。你没有呆在自己的房间，今天我的运气不错这是我找的第6个你所感兴趣的地方。今早耶利哥收到了白宫的发来的信函，我想你应该去战略室了。』

康纳没有等到马库斯的回应，蓝环在变黄的一瞬间，25美分硬币在空中一个完美的飞跃被马库斯反手接住『马库斯！』

『我知道了。』马库斯把硬币收到口袋里继续手上的事。

仿生人不会有莫名其妙的行为，他们很好理解，这也是为什么人类会喜欢他们的原因，简单。康纳似乎此刻有些明白人类更加喜欢和仿生人相处的缘由。没有蓝环的帮助光靠视觉扫描真的很难判断马库斯现在的心情。康纳开始思考成为人类究竟是不是一个正确的选择，如果时常变得这么阴晴不定，马库斯还是老老实实当一个仿生人的好。

康纳拥有最好的搭档设定，他会表现出谅解，细致，体贴，专业等作为伙伴拥有的一切本质。所以他的系统现在叫他冷静『如果你有什么不能解决的问题都可以来找我。工作，感情，人际关系，甚至生活问题，我会帮助你解决。但是你不能拖延你的工作。』

『我一直很不能理解。』马库斯转身过来，半张哈特广场的写生栩栩如生的绘制在画板上，康纳盯着灰色的画块发呆，慢了半拍才反应过来马库斯的问题『你不能理解什么事。』

『既然已经异变了，你怎么还是一副机器人的样子。』马库斯靠近过来，油画颜料刺鼻的味道对仿生人没什么效果，不过康纳看着马库斯沾满颜料的衣服还是选择退后一步『这是我的设定使然。』

马库斯眯起眼睛，康纳觉得马库斯不友善的感情是针对他的，藐视性的上下观察，很明显马库斯对他有什么负面的意见。这对他来说是无所谓，这个世界上没有完全完美的职场关系。

马库斯转身去处理画板『我本来以为RK系列会更加高级，没想到却被发展成了最完美的机器人。』

『我本来就是最完美的仿生人。』康纳不输风头的回顶一句『好了你的画也画完了，我们应该回去工作了。』

『你最近有没有其他的变化。』

『变化？』康纳对近期的扫描报告进行快速的翻阅『我想没有，我的辅助系统，核心系统，生物系统都极其正常。』

『你就没有变成人类的意识嘛？』马库斯绿色的那只眼睛在夕阳下闪闪发光。

康纳有一种想要离开这个无趣话题的冲动『我是一个自由的仿生人了。如果你是这个意思的话。我没有想成为人类，那是物种转化，在科学上来说是不可能成为现实的。』

康纳眯起眼睛的动作颇有气势，马库斯比较喜欢康纳带有侵略性表情，这样反而显得比较可爱。『你不会有成为人类的想法吧。你不要被诺丝她们迷惑，你应该开启一下基准系统来对思考组件进行一下检测。』

马库斯盯着康纳面无表情的脸看了半天，最终放弃『好吧好吧，话题结束。你刚刚说到哪里。』

『工作。』

马库斯拿起他的油画『好吧，那就去工作吧。』

『请把我的硬币还给我。』

马库斯假装掏了一下口袋『嗯？怎么不见了。』

『？』康纳顿了一步，蓝环变黄的一瞬间，马库斯已经没影了。

————END

**Author's Note:**

> Final 完就肝白金


End file.
